Halo Track Drop Shock Cavalry:Kizingo Avenue
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: The scorpion ran rampant into the city center.


MICKEY

Kizingo Avenue

After 90 minutes of decline

I saw Mickey running on a street full of recent battle debris. Vehicles overturned and smoking on the street littered, while Jiralhanae's body was hung on the elevated sidewalk. Just as he reached the intersection, he saw a scorpion tank retreating at a high speed and knocking a civilian truck aside. Several Marines follow

Private first class Michael "Mickey" Crespo: "Hey! Where is the battle?"

Ocean: "Guess, genius!"

Mickey walked into the street, lost, passing a wall full of spiders. A ghost suddenly appeared from around the building. When the gunman fired at Mickey, it fired a plasma mortar and Mickey ran to the cover. The mortar attacked the area that Mickey had just attacked and destroyed civilian vehicles. The explosion knocked Mickey off his feet, causing a destroyed car rim to hit his head.

Mickey: "Ah!"

Mickey is back.

Mickey: "The son of the gun!"

When the camera cuts into the first-person perspective from Mickey's helmet, the Marines will cover the building. The scorpion continued to retreat, the second-level gunner fired and traded with the ghost warrior gunner.

Marines (semi-automatic burst with an assault rifle): "Do you want to live? Then drive your ass out of the street!"

The scorpion fired a shell at Mickey's ear. He bowed and signaled to the Marine Corps.

Mickey: "Wait for me!"

Mickey headed for the Marine Corps and the Scorpion Tank, while the Wraith entered the shooting position. As he progressed, a large group of covenant infantry joined them.

If the player does not go to the tank, the Marines will start yelling at them.

Marines: "Enter the tank before being destroyed!"

Either

Marine Corps: "Before the Wraith takes it out, go to the Scorpion Tank, the soldier!"

If the player has not yet entered the tank:

Marines: "Come on, don't let the ghost kill our tanks!"

If the player stops more and does not enter the tank:

Navy: "The cavalry, enter the tank and start shooting, or we are messed up!"

When Mickey arrived at the tank, the phantom landed on the road and fell from the ghost. Another ghost appeared on the street near the ghost landing area, and there was a group of Jiralhanae.

If the player enters the tank after he/she has stalled for too long:

Marines: "This ghost is killing us and killing them!"

Either

Marine Corps: "The ghost is killing us! Blow it into pieces!"

With the help of tanks, UN Security Council forces managed to defeat all the covenant forces in the area.

Navy #2: "Okay, good work, cavalry! The covenant has been pulled back by us. Every Marine in the city has to go to the assembly point near the Naval Intelligence Building. You should come with us. ""

Mickey: "Of course, as long as I drive the tank!"

The tanks crossed the street and led more covenant forces, including ghosts and infantry ambushed from the roof. They soon reached a square where there was a large covenant force, including ghosts, shadow turrets, infantry and an expandable watchtower, and a team of Marines.

Navy #2: "We have a team of Marines in the far corner of the next square. It is full of contracts, cavalry, so once you come in, don't stop."

After a fierce battle, the "contract" was strengthened by the Mirage spacecraft, and the UN Security Council finally won. Mickey contacted the new Marine Corps.

Ocean #2: "Everyone is building up, we are advancing to the assembly point!"

Female Marines: "I found a whole line of covenant armor in that direction."

Ocean #2: "Don't worry, we got this ODST-he is a high explosives artist."

Mickey and the Marines crossed the street and fought against another group of covenant units on another square. The Kig-Yar sniper soon appeared on the roof.

Female Marines: "Sniper! Look at those roofs!"

Another phantom swooped into the area, storing ghosts and Unggoy waving fuel rod guns. With the help of Mickey's Scorpion Tank, the Covenant was also defeated here:

Female Marines: "Police officer, the fastest way to the point of pulling through the gate to Kizingo Avenue! The lighthouse on the door of Placin', let us move the cavalry!"

Either

Female Marines: "The cavalry, passing through the gate to Kizingo Avenue, is the fastest way to the point of pull! Someone has a lighthouse on the door!"

Mickey approached the door.

Female Marines: "Police officer, the door is unlocked and rolled over."

Mickey drove into the boulevard and saw two Gauss turrets overlooking the street, one on the ground and the other on the top of the building. The turret on the roof - the newcomer later discovered - has been banned. A Marines trained the remaining turrets on the streets, where a large number of covenants, including a pair of ghost tanks, were gathered.

Ocean #3: "The Gaussian turret is very hot, ready to shoot!"

Soldier Taylor "Dutch" MilesCOM: "Relax, Marines, wait" until they enter the killing zone!"

Ocean #3: "Ghost! They will definitely see me, I - I have to shoot!"

DutchCOM: "I said to catch your fire! Focus on the end of the Ghost War -"

The Marine Corps began firing at the covenant around him. One of the ghost fighters noticed on the road and fired a mortar shell on the turret to destroy it.

DutchCOM: "Ah, hell. Go back to the explosion and let them have it!"

Mickey and the Marines participated in the covenant from the nearby buildings and flooded into the streets. Plasma cannons, Ghosts and even a few Banshees attack Mickey and accompanying Marines. More ghosts put reinforcements into the area, and one of the ghost fighters dealt with the scorpion. Despite their numerical advantage, Mickey managed to eliminate these forces and promote the status of the Dutch.

Mickey: "Dutch! What are you doing?!"

The second ghost, who has been focusing on the Dutch, turned his attention to Mickey's tank and then picked him up from behind the building.

DutchCOM: "I want to leave the rocket! Kill the ghost!"

Mickey quickly destroyed the tank, heading for the street, and was forced to leave the scorpion if it was due to several roadblocks.

DutchCOM: "Okay, dismount, stand up."

Mickey dismounted and walked up the ramp.

Dutch: "Mickey! Come over!"

When Mickey arrived in the Netherlands, the gate opened and the covenant troops poured out.

Dutch: "Crap! Watchmen!"

Mickey and the Dutch defeated the Covenant and helped a group of Marines to further remove more Covenant forces.

Dutch: "The covenants are behind us. They must know that this is our meeting point!"

Mickey: "Great!"

Dutchman: "Come on, we get weapons and ammunition on the high ground. Move it! Move it!"

Soon, more ghosts reached the covenant reinforcements, including a ghost.

Dutch: "Phantom! Everyone has found some covers!"

Mickey: "We got a heavy weapon for that ghost?"

Dutchman: "Negative, I will set it on fire, you try to board it!"

Either

Dutchman: " Shoot it with too much plasma and then stick it with a grenade!"

Although most of the attacking cod forces are attacking the UN Security Council positions, a group of Kig-Yar is heading towards one of the bridges, intending to lag behind humans.

Dutchman: "Kill those runners, Mickey, they are trying to get us to flank!"

After most of the covenant troops were killed.

Dutch: "Keep it up, Mickey! We are almost defeated!"

After a hard battle, the Covenant was defeated and Mickey destroyed the ghost.

Dutch: "That's all they have. The way to go, Mickey! Come to my place."

Once the player reaches the Dutch position, the level ends.

Mickey and the Dutch shake hands

Dutch: "Have you heard of Gunny?"

Mickey: "There is no Romeo."

View Switch to Superintendent camera, whose avatar shows a happy face when seeing ODST.

Dutch: "Well, guess this is just you and me."

Mickey: "My vote? Drill, waiting for backup."

The director's avatar showed an angry expression in Mickey's vote.

The view switches back to ODST, aiming the gun at the door when they are open, and an NMPD official appears from behind.

NMPD official: "Thank God! Do you all know how to use explosives?"

Dutch: "Your vote? It was overthrown."

Mickey: "Oh..."

The camera pans to display the naval intelligence logo.

The level ends.


End file.
